mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Marshall How do I call for lords?
Actually, It very easy to call others lords for campaign if you are Marshal. You don't need to say individualy. If you are a Marshal, and you have some companions, follow these steps. 1. Just select one of your companions and click on Talk button. 2. Select "As Marshal, I wish you to send a message to the Vassals of realm" 3. Select "I want to start a new campaign. Let us assemble the army here" 4. Select "Yes, we must gather all our forces before we march on the enemy" Its done! After that, all lords will follow you untill you end this campaign. If you want to end the campign then, simply talk to a lord and end the campign. I hope this information is helpful to those who didn't know. Also you can check gallery image. Talha1.jpg|How to start a campaign Talha2.jpg|After sending message to all lords for new campaign mb4.jpg|waiting for other lords mb5.jpg|waiting for other lords start attack.jpg|Now, you do anything.... all lords will join you walking instruction.jpg|Few lords running speed slow so, wait and hols space button mb9.jpg|Republick Kingdom, ruled by me :p Foreign relation.jpg|Foreign relation with other kingdom mb11.jpg|My family on the game :p mb12.jpg|After ending campaign, all lords going to do their own business 13:46, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks to everyone! ~~TParvez~~ Being made Marshall briefly, I never saw how to call the other lords to join me. How does that work? Thanks. :Talk to any one of your factions' lords. You can tell them you are starting a new campaign and to assemble everyone, or tell him you have a new task and order just him to follow you. Note that just because you are the marshal, the other lords may not feel inclined to be very obedient and it can be rather challenging to get them to follow you properly at times. Assembling everyone can take a long time and you may find several lords are flat out ignoring the summons, so it may be easier to fetch a few lords individually by telling them to follow you. If you plan to besiege a castle, it can be helpful to order them to follow you again before you start constructing the siege equipment or they may get bored and wander off when you are only half done. Lords will also disregard your plans, no matter how persistent you are if they are already busy doing something else. After you are done doing whatever you needed them for, be sure to talk to your lords again and tell them so. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wow..Thanks for the fast reply. I'm currently Marshal again & happened to click on a lord. I've so many troops, I was too slow to catch one before. Also you can send a companion-hero out with a message...I haven't tried that yet... :This is not the place to ask every question I have about M&B: Warband....but.... :If I started a new game (but why would I? I'm the Marshal!), would my map and factions' posessions be exactly the same as it was on day one-Native? I'd hoped for a random change. :If I download a user mod, would it ruin my 'vanilla'? I don't want that... I like this sandbox RPG! (I believe I read before...an END to this game would be only one faction...and stray desserters & bandits...Can I reach that before I 'retire' or is it very rare?) :I'll look at more Wikia and learn how to edit names & village names (if that's possible)...and I saw an emblem article on bringing in a unique banner of your own. But I don't want to corrupt my current saved game...which is also why I haven't upgraded from version 1.132. I don't want to damage that world! Is any of this easy? By chance..... (or by design)? Sorry...You can EDIT this page like crazy since I've treated it as a forum...which I haven't found one active on Warband. Thanks! ::This is a forum, so treating as such is using it as intended. #If you start a new game, certain aspects will be randomized, the map and each faction's initial properties are not. #As long as you install them correctly, mods will not ruin the game, that is what the module tab is for on the start-up window. You just choose Native when you want to play the unmodded game. #It is only possible to edit names by editing the game; i.e. making a mod. How easy is it? Not sure, the only editing I have done was to extract game code for the purpose of this wiki and to reduce the prices of gloves in Mount&Blade to match those of Warband. If you really want to do this, I'd suggest visiting the TaleWorlds forums. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I meant for you to edit that mess up there....it's not very organized! I saw your name on the most recent posts in quite a few articles...so I know YOU are active! And we chose the same emblem ... I won't upgrade my Heraldic armour if it means losing that. Actually...I think of it as Paul Stanley's rose tattoo. I've been spending everynight in Calradia... my real world job is not liking my tired lateness! Thanks for the info...I'm debating now whether to begin a new game...until I finish this one...I know my friends (even the King), my enemies,... and want to see this through! Your thoughts on improving the game sound... difficult to code in.... different games have tried and they come up short. But like you, I want my actions to be meaningful & the combat & seiges & choices (the RPG-bit) to change the gameworld (else this is a boring shifting-sand box play). If they can cram in the databases necessary...then, yes, my caring for a village should have an effect on the price & availability of this good or that (I notice quite a few cabbage patches before village combat begins...). I'll look in on that forum link and then resume Marshalling my armies (do you favor Swadia?)... Thanks! Oh...can you recommend a Mod? :My user page image is my second of three characters. My first was evil, razed every village and never let captured lords go, no matter the ransom offered. I became bored though, and decided I needed a bigger challenge, so I made that character with the rose as my symbol because it represented my challenge; an all-female army. I was only allowed to hire the female heroes and could never recruit from villages. My troops were built entirely from rescued Peasant Women. The only men I ever permitted were rescued prisoners I would put into my garrisons and troops I was training for a quest. I made my third character because I wanted an even greater challenge, I had to play with all battle settings on highest difficulty, no crosshairs for archery, no in-battle messages, no third-person camera view, and was only allowed to use Vaegir recruits. My third character was also boring, and not really as challenging as I expected, so I went back to using just the one on my user page. :My first character fought for Swadia, my second for the Khergit, and the third for the Vaegirs. I really enjoy my all-female army the best though. :The only mod I ever tried was the Star Wars mod. The graphics were very impressive, but I really did not like the gameplay. So I can't really recommend any. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow that is very strict! So severe that is ultimately became boring. I'd like to see screenshots of that army... I've like 3k + sreenies... like I'm chronicling my journey. Hmm... reminds me of my restrictions playing Atari games into the wee hours..... flipping the board over was too easy....let's do it from the extreme edge of the screen. ::I was wondering if I let the AI be better...would I enjoy it more? I'd like their choices to be better....but I'm still riding into fights and swinging from the wrong side of the horse...that's not very realistic! But, ya, too strong and I'd be frustrated. The Guild 2 became a chore (not that I played any game for very long), Guild Wars was a grind.... I like Patrician 3...Europa Universalis 2 (& 3).....Crusader Kings....The Sims:Medieval (I just started that)....this game M&B: Warband has me involved! A great weaving of combat & RPG.... how some people play it on-line....I lag & get hacked to death before I ever draw a sword ("Oh, you need cheats....")... ::OK....Keep on Gaming! You inspired me to make a page about my character. I realized people shouldn't have to be asking about being the marshall, this wiki should tell them, so I made an article for Marshall too. If you think it is missing anything, feel free to add to it. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) when writing in talk pages or the forums. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Heheh..I just visited your Nari's page. Very good...I spent a few hours yesterday with my new creation in the user-mod, Warring States II. Lots of Diplomacy awaits me... &, ya, I forgot 'the way of the wiki' and haven't read HOW TO contribute...I will!....I'll try the (~)'s... :As the Marshal of Swadia,I didn't like to read of its demise....How would you like to know of the Khergit's demise, huh!? 'Cause it did...in my game! (The coincidences we share...zeez) And Praven...that's where I took my first caravan ride into...this time I start on the other side of the world....could've been in the snow...love those screenies!...but I was taking Shariz for Swadia on the 23rd or 4th & Dec. 25th I'm back...to meet the Merchant of Shariz & start it all over again! :My cousin was just telling me about Skyrim & he was crazy about it.... I have my world here...but I looked into that...it might be the challenge that you're looking for. I often thought I'd be just as happy being a Tailor in the Star Wars Galaxy (I read a review about that...) but...should you really...strive to be a clerk in a MRPG? Waiting for your lunch to roll around, taking the public shuttle back home at night (Actual game play may vary)? :Thanks again 96Ninety-six 23:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::As I mentioned, my first character fought for Swadia, so at first it was a little weird for me too. However, friends and allies are forgotten so easily. When Rhodoks weren't at war with me, I liked them as our neighbors fighting those pesky Nords. Then we made peace with the Nords and made war with the Rhodoks. So I run to the aid of my former enemies to smite my former friends. Now we are at war with everyone except the defeated Swadia and a couple of the Swadian lords ride into battle at my side under the Khergit name. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :: You're right, of course. I hate that I have no other option but :Surrender or Die! when I'm sure I could persuade a disenchanted lord over to our side...I'm supposed to have 'persuasion' skills. To test the waters, sometimes I ask to speak privately with a friend....& it just drops me back to 'Never mind'....Like, I was supposed to be...asking them to join me in a revolt...I'm guessing. Did you ever try the Single's Scene & create your own faction out of....a town, village, or castle you've taken? Last night (& now!) I went back to 'Native'...I went Native!...& really enjoyed my power & might! Loved dropping thousands of denars on a book! A book!!! Is it even worth it! (Seriously...is it?)....My new man, let's call him, Stanley with the double-rose emblem (straight out of the gate.... because he's from impoverished nobility), fell on hard times & contemplated theft! But while running for his life away from thieves on horseback (they stole my horse) ran into a mercanery-contract offer & had to take it....cheering when a simple little battle ended in the black! All I had was the smoked fish I started with...and not-even the horse I rode in on & I fought them off on foot! Hard times, indeed. I've tried to upload a photo on my user-page...twice now....it won't do it....my pc's fading fast! But..but..it was so new & fast...long ago. Long ago....Hey...this is kinda fun. Kinda fun. 96Ninety-six 02:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :The persuasion skill is sadly lacking in usefulness. I've never tried making my own faction, but I'm still playing the original M&B in which player factions are not well supported. When I get Warband (possibly tomorrow), I may consider my own faction. Books are awesome, I read them all and have all three bonus books as well, and I bought them when I could barely afford to (now that I don't need them anymore, I have over 100,000 denars). Are you familiar with how uploading works on wikis, or are you sure it is just a problem on your end? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : You're right..I tried to persuade and they will consider pledging to King Harlaus...(Cause I'm 100% loyal & the King is my friend...I'd be a rat to leave...right? "course, my bestest buddies, who all have somewhat against him, have left Swadia...usually for Rhodoks)...'Why?" "Cause he'll give you land..." or uphold your noble rights or unite Calradia...then they tell me, in order, how they think of us militarily and ...uh, prospectively...and then I've a chance to press "Decide now" or "No rush"...I usually get it wrong....both guys that hate their boss go over to a new boss....& not me! I've a 51% right to rule! I really should've jumped after I took Shariz (a second time) while not marshal with only my own troops! Zeez!... If you are only playing the original Mount & Blade....uhm, how are you doing any of this? Isn't that all solo? And you are just in KK lands? Still...in retospect..that all female army is NOT easy to accumulate! Right! You can't recruit...it's all rescued prisoners! Impressive! I didn't think I could dwnld an earlier game...or the fire & sword.. but if they are stand-alone...you can. I don't know why they didn't attract me...I like Warband so much? The manual reads, the king will banish you if he senses you're a trader, stripping you of your possessions. So if I rebel....I keep them? And all hands turn against me? But I can try to persuade lords to come to me? I'm too a-feared to try! I don't even raid villages anymore..since Jeremus said he felt uncomfortable with it. & I call myself a Lord of Swadia! (Well, Lady....she's easier on the eyes....Stan's a guy so I can court those exotic ladies of this distant land. Not with 30 denars to my name but soon. And forever. Or until my PC dies....it says "click to upload pic"...but never finishes. 96Ninety-six 02:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) There's a manual? Fire-lord; Pyrokinetic Jedi If no one ever talks things out how can we have world peace? 02:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. If you got the game through Steam, you can download it by going to the game in your Steam library and clicking Manual on the side of the page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:12, August 26, 2014 (UTC)